TIE/sa Bomber
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = TIE Bomber | klasse = Starfighter | ontwerp = Sienar Fleet Systems | fabrikant = Sienar Fleet Systems | prijs = 150.000 Credits | lengte = 9,20 meter | snelheid = 850 km/h | versnelling = 2380 G | hyperdrive = Geen | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 15 ton aan explosieven | affiliatie = Galactic Empire | era = }} De TIE/sa Bomber was de meest gebruikte Starfighter bommenwerper van het Galactic Empire. De TIE Bomber stond bekend voor de precisie waarmee het doelwitten kon uitschakelen. Bouw & Uitzicht De TIE Bomber ontstond uit de nood om de TIE/gt Fighter te specialiseren. Deze TIE variant was aangepast om als bommenwerper te fungeren maar was eigenlijk niet als bommenwerper ontworpen. Terwijl de grote schepen een bombardement konden uitvoeren, was de TIE Bomber gericht op het uitschakelen van kleinere doelwitten als schepen, basissen en installaties. Resultaat van Sienar Fleet Systems was de TIE Bomber, die net als de TIE Fighter werd aangedreven door P-s4 Twin Ion Engines. Net zoals de TIE Fighter beschikte ook de TIE Bomber niet over een Hyperdrive. De TIE Bomber gebruikte het model solar panels van de TIE Advanced x1 van Darth Vader. Deze afgeplatte vleugels, die meer kracht gaven aan de starfighter, waren gebogen over de cockpit pod en een extra pod waarin de verschillende bommen en raketten werden opgestapeld. In die pod droeg de TIE Bomber een combinatie van Proton Torpedoes, Concussion Missiles,Orbital Mines, Proton Bombs en Thermal Detonators (64). Sienar Fleet Systems had eerst geprobeerd om al het materiaal in één pod onder te brengen maar dit lukte gewoon niet. Net als de TIE Fighter was de TIE Bomber ook voorzien van twee Laser Cannons. Via een reeks gesofisticeerde sensoren en Targeting Computers kon de TIE Bomber zeer nauwkeurig te werk gaan en zelfs kleine doelwitten haarfijn selecteren. De Bomber kon dus zowel verticaal als horizontaal bommen of raketten afvuren. TIE Bombers waren enkel geladen indien de starfighter vertrekklaar was voor de missie. thumb|left|250px|TIE Bombers in het Hoth Asteroid Field In de cockpit pod bevond zich één piloot die eigenlijk de Bomber kon besturen zonder volledig flight suit omdat er zuurstof aanwezig was in de TIE Bomber, wat zelden voorkwam bij TIE Fighters. De TIE Bomber bezat zelfs een schietstoel omdat de TIE Bomber vaak werd ingezet in de atmosfeer. De meeste TIE Pilots droegen echter meestal hun standaard flightsuit voor de zekerheid. De TIE Bomber verloor echter door de extra pod en zijn grootte de snelheid en beweeglijkheid van de originele TIE Fighter. In tegenstelling tot de standaard TIE was de Bomber dan weer veel gevaarlijker, steviger en destructiever. Missies De TIE Bombers werden meestal gebruikt tegen ruimtestations, docking platformen, faciliteiten op planeten en grote schepen. Nadat TIE Fighters de defensie van zulke schepen hadden afgemat, kwamen de TIE Bombers eraan om de genadeslag toe te brengen en troffen ze de vitale delen als de Shield Generators en de motoren. Individuele TIE Bombers waren echter relatief traag en weinig wendbaar. Rebel Alliance piloten noemden ze daardoor ‘sitting ducks’ en 'dupes'. TIE Bombers werden meestal geflankeerd door TIE Fighters of Imperial Gunboats als bescherming. Waar TIE Bombers uitstekend werk leverden in de ruimte, waren ze echt op hun top in de atmosfeer. Tegen doelwitten op planeten waren TIE Bombers het sterkst. In de atmosfeer was de TIE Bomber wendbaar en klein genoeg om tussen gebouwen of canyons te vliegen en het doelwit nauwkeurig in het vizier te nemen. Ze konden perfect één gebouw opblazen terwijl het gebouw er naast onaangetast bleef staan. thumb|left|250px|TIE Bomber in een hangar op de Death Star II Net als de meeste TIE varianten moest de TIE Bomber vertrekken uit een capital ship of een basis. Een Imperial-class Star Destroyer droeg standaard één squad van twaalf TIE Bombers en de meeste grondinstallaties hadden meestal een arsenaal aan deze starfighters gestockeerd. In 3 ABY maakten TIE Bombers deel uit van Darth Vaders Death Squadron. Tijdens de Battle of Hoth moesten TIE Bombers de GR-75 Medium Transports vernietigen maar deze plannen werden verijdeld door de X-Wing Starfighters. Na het gevecht bombardeerden deze schepen de verlaten Echo Base. Toen de Millennium Falcon verdwenen was in het Hoth Asteroid Field werden TIE Bombers ingezet om het schip te vinden. Net voor de Battle of Endor was men begonnen met een vervanger voor de TIE Bomber maar de dood van Palpatine vertraagde deze hele operatie. Tijdens de Battle of Endor namen ook verschillende squadrons deel aan het gevecht. TIE Bomber variaties Naar het model van de TIE Bomber werden ook verschillende variaties gebruikt door het Galactic Empire. Zo konden de bommen bijvoorbeeld zelfs worden vervangen door pamfletten met propaganda voor het Galactic Empire. *TIE/sh Shuttle *TIE Boarding Craft *TIE Interdictor: Zeldzame krachtigere variant op de TIE Bomber Specificaties thumb|right|250px|TIE Bombers vallen de Great Massassi Temple aan Motoren & Targeting *Nordoxicon Micro Instrument Bomb Sight *Sienar Fleet Systems I-a2b Solar Ionization Reactor *Sienar Fleet Systems P-s4 Twin Ion Engines Bewapening *2 Sienar Fleet Systems L-s1 Laser Cannons *Sienar Fleet Systems M-s3 Concussion Missiles *ArmaTek SJ-62/68 Orbital Mines (6) *ArmaTek VL-61/79 Proton Bombs (8) Achter de Schermen * De TIE Bomber werd eigenlijk ontwikkeld voor ‘A New Hope’ maar haalde de film niet. Voor ‘The Empire Strikes Back’ werd het ontwerp opnieuw bovengehaald en gebruikt. * De TIE Bomber werd ‘double chili dog’ genoemd door ILM * De TIE Bomber werd nooit door Kenner gemaakt als schip op maat van de 3” ¾, enkel als Vintage Diecast model. Hasbro maakte later wel een TIE Bomber. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *TIE Bomber in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Star Wars Chronicles *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Complete Cross-Sections *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back (2nd edition) *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) category:Starfighters category:TIE Variaties category:Sienar Fleet Systems category:Imperial Navy